


My Heaven On Earth

by LuciferRising (KatanaRiku)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be interpreted as Life After The Apocalypse, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in Baby's backseat, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Top!Cas, Whatever you want to see it as, bottom!Dean, or during
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaRiku/pseuds/LuciferRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's just Castiel and Dean sneaking out of the house to have sex in the Impala, so that they don't wake up Sam and Luci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heaven On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT!! TELL ME HOW YOU FEEEEEL!! Enj~oy! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Dean bites at his lip while he watches Cas undress, slipping his trench coat and jacket off, his tie already long gone, and draping them over the back of the driver’s seat. He was already out of his leather jacket, the only thing between them now was two layers of thin cotton, denim, and years worth of nervous energy ready to burst.

Cas didn’t move for a moment, letting his glowing cobalt eyes take in Dean, who looked so beautiful sprawled out and breathing hard beneath him in the backseat seat of the Impala. Normally, Dean would be annoyed coming to a stop when everything was finally starting to heat up, but with Cas, he understood. He stared back, just as amazed, his fingers itching to touch the man above him, until Cas finally dropped his hand to Dean’s waist, slipping it under his shirt.

Dean pressed his head back into Baby’s black leather seats as Cas’ fingers trail over his skin, pinching lightly in just the right spots, making him hiss breathlessly. Dean heard the clink of his belt as Cas tried to undo it one-handed, and immediately reaches between them to help. The layers are quickly disappearing, though not quickly enough, nothing but Cas’ pants and white dress shirt left when he slipped Dean’s jeans and boxers down and out of the way, and wrapping a hand around his cock. It felt good– _ fuck _ , it felt  _ so good _ –but Dean grabbed Cas by the wrist and made him stop, his breath hitching violently, his stomach twisting in protest.

“Dean, what–”

“Wait, Cas, just-just wait.”

His eyes were still pressed shut tightly, but he could feel Cas looking at his face curiously. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to get the fluttering sensation in his stomach to go away, but it just seemed to get stronger, especially when Cas’ thumb stroked against his skin of his hip so absently.

“Look, this–with  _ us _ and everything–if you don’t want... I mean, I won’t be–” he stuttered, blushing slightly and making the angel smile.

“Dean, are you trying to give me an out?” Cas interrupts, sounding amused. Dean peeked an eye open then and gave Cas a half-glare, because, yes, he was, and he didn’t need to be made fun of. He started to shift away until Cas’ hand tightened and moved around Dean’s cock, squeezing roughly, and making the Winchester gasp, his entire body arching off the seat, eyes closing again.

“I won’t let you go. If we do this, I won’t. You’ll be mine, and I don’t let what’s mine get away,” Dean warns, his left arm reaching up to hook his elbow behind Cas’ shoulder, fingers burrowing into the hair at the back of his head, his other hand gripping his arm, blunt nails digging into the back of the angel’s shoulder. Cas ducks his head forward, pressing a smile against Dean’s lips, and stroked again, slower this time, with the tips of his fingers and nails. He loved that he had the ability to make Dean moan and writhe, loved that he could cause him to buck his hips further into Cas’ hand.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to hear you say that,” Cas laughs quietly against his mouth, working cool hands over Dean’s hot skin in steady, loving strokes.

“Ngh, hah. Cas. Oh god, Cas, please.” Dean raked his nails down the angel’s back as he arched his spine, and ground the complete length of his body against Cas’, craving more friction, needing the stoic man above him to break his impeccable control into a thousand pieces. 

Castiel just chuckled. “What is it, Dean? Tell me what you want, or I won’t do anything.” He breathed seductively into the Winchester’s ear, and stilling his hand to prove his point.

Dean let out an angry sound. He flopped back down, his skin automatically sticking to the black leather, and threw an arm over his eyes. “Cas, you son of a bitch.”

“Tell me, Dean. Tell me what you want. Before I decide to go back inside and-” The moment Cas let go of Dean and turned his head away, the hunter surged up and plunged his hands into his black hair, bringing their mouths together in a violent kiss reeking of sexual tension. When they broke apart, gasping for air, Dean snagged the angel’s earlobe between his teeth and practically purred out, “I want you to fuck me, Cas. I want you to make it so that I can’t walk properly. I want you to make it so that  _ everyone  _ knows that I belong to you, and you alone. I want to feel you inside me, on me, around me. I want to feel the weight of your body pressing against mine. I want to see the marks you leave on my skin, your fingerprints on my hips, your teeth marks on my neck. I want to leave marks on you too, long red trails where my nails dug in. I want you to kiss me until I can’t breath, and my lips are swollen. I want your clothes  _ off _ , because it seems to me that you are wearing entirely way too much. I can’t feel you against me with all that fabric covering you. Do you not want to feel me pressed against you, Cas? Do you not want to see me writhing and begging for you? Do you not want to be inside me? Because I want that  _ very much _ .”

As the hunter continued to speak, Cas began to shake as he felt his control slowly begin to slip from his grasp, Dean’s words luring a violent beast up from the depths of the angel’s soul. “Dean.” He warned as the beast’s eyes opened, and began looking around. They locked onto Dean, zeroing in on its prey.

“Come on, Cas, let go. I want it; I want you.”

“Dean.” Cas warned again, barely hanging on by a thread. 

_ “Do it.” _

Dean could practically hear the sound as Cas’ control snapped like spun sugar.  _ Finally _ , he thought excitedly. The angel lunged forward with a rawr, slamming his mouth to the hunter’s, clothes vanishing without a second thought. Skin met skin, and Dean reveled in it. Cas’ hands slid down Dean’s body, pulling him closer and hooking his right leg over Cas’ waist. Those same hands continued lower until they found their destination. One hand cupped the hunter’s ass and roughly yanked them together to grind their erections against each other. Dean gasped, moving with Cas’ actions. The angel’s other hand moved between his ass cheeks to circle his hole once, twice, three times, before plunging his index and middle fingers in. Dean had always topped, so this was a new sensation for him. Strange, but not entirely unpleasant. Once he got used to the feeling of having something inside him, a warm feeling began to spread through his body.

Dean shifted his hips experimentally, rotating and moving them backwards. Cas suddenly crooked his fingers and began pushing it in and out, before quickly adding a third. Before either of them knew it, Dean was pushing back on those fingers, loving the way the stretch burned. “Cas.” He gasped. “Oh my god, Cas. Please, please, please. Ngh. Inside. I want you-ah, inside me. Now. Not enough. They’re not-wha!”

Cas suddenly flipped them around so that Dean was straddling his waist. “Cas? What? A-ah!” He screamed, throwing his head back. The angel had grabbed his hips, and forcefully slammed him down onto his cock, making the hunter take all of him at once. It was a system overload. Dean’s body was over sensitized. He could feel every inch of Cas’ dick inside of him, could feel the vein on the underside of it pulse. The moment Cas was buried completely, Dean knew that he was ruined. This moment, this very moment has ruined Dean from ever having another partner in his life. No more one night stands, no more quick fucks. This was it. 

Cas’ head fell back when he buried himself in Dean’s heat. It was almost too much. And not enough. All this time, he’d been looking for God, looking for a way to save this planet with no luck. He knew that it wouldn’t be possible, so he’d begun looking for a way to create a safe place for God’s children. Well, now, he’d found his. Without even trying, without even looking, Castiel had found his own Heaven on Earth, and it was with Dean Winchester. 

_ There’s no way I’m giving you up now. You’re mine. _ They thought.  _ Mine _ .

“Move.” Dean demanded, rolling his hips to encourage the angel.  _ His  _ angel. His. Castiel, angel of the Lord no longer belonged to the Lord, because he was Dean’s angel from this point on. It made him smile a bit. Cas didn’t want to see Dean smile right now. He wanted to hear him scream. So, he made him scream. By pulling out all the way, lifting the hunter up in the process, and slamming back inside him so hard they both saw stars. 

“CAS!!” Dean broke away to scream, as he tossed his head back, arching his chest toward his angel’s face. Castiel leaned forward and latched his teeth onto the other man’s nipple, causing him to yelp, then moan when another powerful thrust rocked his body and fried the nerve endings in his brain. All Dean could do now was feel. Feel the way Castiel’s teeth worked his nipples, feel the way Cas’ hands roamed his body and slid up his contorting spine, feel the way his angel’s cock slide in and out faster and faster until he could no longer keep his mouth on Dean. All he could do was feel his nails dig into Cas’ shoulders, feel as Cas’ fingers dug into Dean’s hip and back, feel his angel’s teeth bite into the crook of his neck so hard it broke skin. 

Suddenly, “CAS!!” Dean all but shrieked as the angel hit his prostate. “THERE!! AGAIN! DO THAT AGAIN!!” And so he did. He shifted his hips so that he could strike at the hunter’s bundle of nerves again. And again. And again. And again. The onslaught was unrelenting. Dean’s already tight hole was getting tighter and tighter, and it was driving the angel way too close to the edge. Dean’s screams and erotic moans weren’t helping much either, but, at this point, Cas was beyond caring anymore. All he cared about right now was making Dean come, and then coming so deep inside his hunter that he’ll never be able to get all of the angel’s essence out.

“A-ah! Ngh, ha-ah. Cas, ah! Cas. My Cas. Oh. There. Yes, oh yes. Like that, just like- Oh, Cas. I...I-Cas, I’m gonna... I can’t..Cas. CAS!!!” Dean’s back arched and he came over their stomachs. His body tightened so much that Cas briefly thought that it was going to cut him off, but even that was drowned in the raging tidal wave of his release. When they both came back down, they snuggled together, Cas having cleaned them up already. 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas murmured against the hunter’s temple, smiling at the fact that he’d already fallen asleep. “I will see you tomorrow.” 

  
SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

 

Sam shivered when he rolled over and was met with cold sheets. He felt around, looking for his partner, but finding only pillows and empty space. He sat up, blinking at the darkness of the bedroom. The bed where Dean and Castiel slept in was empty, and so was the other half of his bed. A yawn coming from the doorway made Sam look up. “Sammy? Did I wake you?” Lucifer asked walking in.

Sam frowned. “No, the cold sheets did. What were you doing?”

“Well, first I had to pee. Then, I noticed that your brother and Cassy had gone missing, so I went looking for them. Don’t worry; I found them. In the backseat of the Impala.”

“What’re they doing in the Impala?”

“Let’s just say that they’re having some  _ fun _ , and don’t want to be disturbed.” Sam’s eyes widened.

“Ah, gotcha. Well, come on then. You’re standing over there, and the bed’s still cold. If it’s still cold when you get over here,” the younger Winchester gave a suggestive smile, “then maybe we can have some fun of our own.”

Lucifer was there in an instant, rolling Sam onto his back, and rolling their hips together to illicit that addicting sound he loved to make fall from his vessel’s lips. “Well, then. Who can say no to an offer like that?”

“Luci?”

“Hmm?” 

“Shut up.”

Lucifer grinned. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DARE YOU TO COMMENT, AND TELL ME HOW YOU FELT/FEEL ABOUT THIS FANFIC.


End file.
